


Moonlight

by morningcolor



Series: All After That Summer -  Oneshots [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where ariana didn't die, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Resurrection Stone, Victorian era, early 1910s, evil!Dumbledore, gellert in dress, polyjuice, salazar Slytherin(only mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningcolor/pseuds/morningcolor
Summary: English is not my native  language. Apologize in a advance for any mistakes (that is likely to be fixed later).





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Apologize in a advance for any mistakes (that is likely to be fixed later).

the sound of heels crashing against the cement hard floor outside Neshes la palace. Along side with harsh breath cry with hushed curses.

When Albus suggest this idea, Gellert didn't argue and shove the wife of James Malidish's polyjuice potion, down his thoart without thinking twice, letting the awful teast silde into his mouth. under Albus' astonished stare, soon he now he have to dress up the Dress displayed on front of him.

Because the potion is sybtoms were short-termed, and because Albus kept covering his mouth, laughing at him.

The Dress was black, adorned with beautiful small golden flowers in the middle, on the waist line, two golden threads on the collar making it's way to the front of the black wide skirt.

short blonde hair eclipsed by the shades of te walls'craves. the fury rush in his viens. As he passed the garden of Palace.

He Held the long skirt in his gloved hands. the polyjuice soon finshed but the dress was still on. As he reach where he aimed.

In the dim light he crossed anger blinding his stare, he almost stopped into the man infront of him.  
The gentleman who stood in the shadows laughed and welcomed him with open arms.

"Albus?" Gellert put a gloved hand on his chest. feeling the fibrac of the suit he wore.

"Yes, my lady" his blue eyes shone under the dark hat he was wearing. his flaming red hair was seen despite the darkness waves on one side of his shoulder.

''When i saw you cursing half mile from here i was going to retreat'' Albus said with smile.

he could notice him shaking of fury in this shoulders.

he pressed a kiss to his check."well done, Gellert"

His voice was calm, full of confident in his partner. he rose his hat a little bit. his long red hair glamour under the moon in the dim of the shadows of the palace.

"oh shut up, Albus,'' gellert snapped "i swear i am going to kill you as soon i took this dress off." Albus was used to his partner's temper.

his mismatched eyes shone killing stare; replacing the green eyes- the trails of the woman Gellert was faking her identity.

Finally he rose a hand to take the silly diamond-encrusted bow that was setting above his hair out roughly. leaving his blonde curls more messy than before. he glare at Albus with dangerous look.

Albus trap that angry monster with smirk on his lips "oh may, are not the beautiful one of us," pressing soft kiss on his lips again. "beside, you look nice in this black dress.''

His fury seems to die away with each comfort touch from Albus. Warming him.

he reached hand to his décolletages-the small place under top of his dress, feeling weird where his breast- the woman's breast he took her polyjuice was.

Albus chuckle staring at Gellert's troubled face.

"Here" 

he pull a nacklace that shaped as a compass curved with grean multi-headed snake ,the two threads hanging from his gloved hand. As proud smirk placed on his lips.

Gellert felt Albus' arm hold on his waist almost wave. he kept arm on Gellert's small back. And  clutches the nacklace with the other between his white-gloved fingers.

They both stare at it. speechless for a time. Gellert's messy curls touch albus' check leaving funny touch there. he felt Gellert anticipated breaths.

smile curved on Albus's face he turned to Gellert.  
"you killed him, didn't you ? '' astonished he asked trying to predict what happen when they parted in that party.

Gellert fowrn."I didn't plan to do it. but I had to do that. " he responded with calm defensive voice. darig Albus to doubt his decision.

"I see.."Albus hummed shortly. not quite caring about the news on the wasting life "no such asset will surround peacefully, then. we targeted him sespcting he was the only member alive of that pure blood family that may belong in slytherin's line on our list "

"Indeed he was," Gellert said eyes shone as falcon watching his prey move ''he worth breaking into that party with that dress, not just his slytherin blood. he kept this subject with him. as you told me before about the loyality in this family's members, to each other,and to the ideology of thier great grandfather slytherin himself. i knew there must be something still kept, stowed to the next generations and profoundly related to him, like the chamber of secerts in Hogwarts which i assume it is real....''

Albus smiled a little, as ever Gellert throwing his believe on the Mage legends." i think looking for the second hallow made me understand this man better" he silenced him for few seconds watching the intent look on Albus's face ''so I notice the necklace on his chest, when i made him lead me to some quiter room, allowing me to do the Imperius curse on him. i took his blood for our case" Geller sollowed. revealing Albus a small bottle that had few amount of blood.

"I ask him about the necklace and he answered that he was the heir of it. then, i remembered what you said about the the chamber in that founder's school." locking eyes with albus "So i tried to take it first directly, but it almost burn my hands, there was a some charm placed on it'' Gellert smirked smugly "his magic wasn't above me or anything but it was famliy blood thing-it took time. may be it was made by slytherin himself, who knows? " he shrugged not sure of his last words.

"it wasn't always a nice protective charm on that ancient nacklace, it tortured him-for whatever case that serve- when he give his blood on my order  so i killed him. the burning and rejection i reserved before from the necklace, vanished after his murder. may be it is some sort of mercy on him." Gellert finshed playful tone.

Albus who listen pationcely, reached for Gellert's gloved hand and press a small kiss on his wrist.

Albus ach eyebrow. "you did impressive job handling out. I would never guess this nacklace was slytherin's" fingers still circling Gellert's wrist.

"I was suprise my perivous  theory came true after all.'' Gellert said brows ties. "The slytherin may really had the resurrection stone after all. do you think other founders of your dearest school may had the last one too ?" carried with the thought.

'' I doubt either are related to the Peverell brothers in direct way." albus said with genuine doubt" anyway, but i still think slytherin's next generations owned the second Hallow with way or another. I think the necklace will be useful in this particular case" he pocket the necklace and the blood bottle in the inside of suit jacket.

   
he placed his white gloved hand on Gellert's check and pat it gently. "I should make it up to you. this misson was a suprisingly a useful one,'' Albus said teasingly "you are the one who said searching for the hallows would need a lot of patience."

"A great deal of suprise," Gellert in unhappy tone. "like most of  the missions i tend to go to alone, or the one you leave to me as it seems" mummred darkly looking at his side.

Albus chuckled again then stare at the black cats that brought to guard the palace, that was catching Gellert's distracted stare.

Albus rub his hand up and down Gellert's back comforting him. his hand crush the wide skirt.

'' I hope you enjoyed the night at least" he breath in Gellert's ear. who turn at him folding his arms and not clearing entirely from his distract. which Albus thought was adorable on gellert's soft almost girlish manners.

"Oh the two hours party where the polyjuice almost faded, waiting for this pure blood to arrive, Every man in that freaking ball offer a dance with me.... i refused as the polite, full of virtue lady you teached me to be" Gellert said mocking Albus's words recalling thier discussions before. and kept whimpering, about the dress and the women there. "and the stupid ladies who can't shut up for a godness's sake, ''

Albus's eyes filled with amusment as he listened. he never thought about being a woman or and trying to fit in, as one.

"gossip about us probably" Gellert finshed. his breaths burn in the air, he tried to keep his voice calm.

Albus burst out chuckle at him.

"You did well through, and the night is no longer young." Albus said resting his forhead on Gellert's.

Now he looked like a boy in a dress, the Polyjuice's trails vinished completely.

''But you enjoy it, didn't you?" Gellert was still angry but on the line of faking the calmness.

"Only now" Albus answered with smile "genuinely, thought you were liking it the beginning."

"The next time you will take the round, if we ever needed doing that again."Gellert added with one eyebrow rose "i am sure we will have to waste time to find a dress fit for you."

Gellert pull away. freeing himself now and gathering his long skirt  
from the ground.

"can we go now to our place i need to take off this dress" Gellert mummred.

Albus held out his hand to Gellert, in classic act of gentleman ''Allow me to take the effort of doing it. "

Gellert glance up at Albus and put his hand in his.  
Albus pulled him to his chest again, and buried his face in Gellert's naked neck. bating between his teeth the pearl from the necklace that tightened around his neck.

"I hate dresses." Gellert sneered darkly to himself.

"Did we make a deal, then? I will take pleasure of dealing with it for you " Albus said, leaned his forehead on Gellert's half naked shoulder smiling there. he took the job of  pressing few kisses to the white skin that this feminine dress appears. He close his eyes, smelling in the scent.

"How would they think of me," Gellert said "gourious lady as myself being seduced by stranger young man in the middle of the night?"

"I am sure no lady with virtue would run from a ball to meet up with man standing alone outside that warm palace" pressing the last kiss and turn to look at Gellert's face.

he throw arm around Albus's neck and smiled his smug smile."unless he kidnapped her or theaten her with her life'' Gellert rose his eyebrows completing the tale. 

Albus responded with his arms locked behind Gellert's back. "it was definitely a love potion. don't make it trouble story,darling "Albus said with fake sternum.

"oh i granted you he did,'' Gellert approving with albus's tale "because he was ugly and helpless and boring company" creating the new details, the side of his lips upward even more.  
"perhaps he give her the potion so he could marry her and save her being poor, and for this alone, for this sacrifice. she wellingly returned his love. ''

"Your way of creating happy endings." Gellert said with little smile.  
he lean his head on Albus's shoulder, body almost fall in Albus 's hold. that night was very long.  
   
before they disapparate. Albus glance at the spectacle where the moonlight was taking it's final show in that calm night, the long shadows of the Matagots was, making them more scarier than their original form. beautiful and chilling. he realized what exactly Gellert was looking at from before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly(a little bit) inspired by kuroshitsuji ( black butler )


End file.
